depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
Depression Wiki:Ideas
This page is for ideas of what this wiki should contain. There is a list of suggested articles at Depression Wiki:Requested articles. Please add anything you think should be included to this page or the Talk page. Some thoughts on what should be on this wiki * Help on using the wiki ** It's easy! But we need good help pages to introduce new people to editing the site. a quickstart guide? * Information on: ** Conditions ** Medication ** Support organisations ** Crisis lines/ Warm Lines ** Therapies ** Alternative therapies ** Recovery ** Self help ** Career Resources * Community ** Our stories *** Hearing what has happened to others, and how they have coped, can be a great way of understanding and accepting your own condition. It would be great if we could make this a place to do that. * Publications ** Books ** Articles ** Online Resources * What works for us ** tools and techniques used to manage the illnesses Inspirations? This is a section I'm not sure of. Now that I am recovering, I find that my mood can be lifted by positive words or wonderful pictures, or by a new and interesting thing to see or do... And I like the idea of sharing this. But I know that when I was at my most depressed, I couldn't react to these things, and felt pressured and patronised when someone tried to encourage me to try this. I don't want to do this to others, so should this be included? And how can we do so in a way that won't seem frivolous? -- sannse (talk) 19:12, 23 February 2006 (UTC) If we do this, under what name? "Positive thinking" (bleh), "Good thoughts", "The Positive Place"... Recovery? :I was thinking about that, actually before the peak (or the opposite?) of my depression. There was some PSA (public service announcement) on TV about depression/suicide, and I was thinking that on the one hand, it's kinda like people actually care, and on the other, it could just make me bitter because they actually don't care. So I think it goes both ways, trying to help people. And what helps one person might not help another. Me? I google image search kittens, or I watch tv or listen to music until I can't hear myself think. So I think that helpful things aren't always slap-you-in-the-face positive. Still no idea what to name it though, heh. --Keitei 08:38, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I think you are right, if it helps some that's a good thing - as long as we do it in a way that isn't too "cheer-up ducky" for people who aren't at a stage where this sort of thing helps. I guess we have to feel our way a little on this one -- sannse (talk) 08:58, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :::Not sure where to add this, but punting on here... Sometimes when down, I find positive things really annoying, i.e. not "mood congruent". If I'm going to be miserable, I want everyone else to be miserable, or at least leave me alone ;-) or find people in similar mood states. After a suitable period (and sometimes a planned limited time like 5 minutes to a day or week) of possibly enjoying my own misery, I can go back to seeing the world how most people do, with ups and downs. --Bikenotmed 16:12, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::There's a list on the net, compiled by a depression support group for humour purposes, of the worst things to say to someone suffering from depression. Things like "Oh, just cheer up, it's not that bad!" to "You know, a lot of people have things much worse than you do" to "You're only as happy as you decide to be". It's actually a lot of fun, and it helps to be reminded that you're not the only one who finds that kind of advice infuriating. Bearcat 01:07, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::::That's a good list. "It's a beautiful day!" - that one is something my mother says a lot (argh!). Yes, that's exactly what I fear this section could turn out to be if we are not careful. There is nothing worse than being told to cheer up when you damn well can't. But at the same time, I feel it could work for people at a different stage in their depression. Maybe this is an idea to put on the back-burner for a while, see where the project goes first. Welcome to the wiki by the way Bearcat, good to have you here :) -- sannse (talk) 09:40, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Promotion The more we build this community, the better it will be. We need some information on how to do this. Telling friends is a great start, but there are lots of other ways to find new members. But, of course, we must not spam! So we need to look for the best ways to get our message out. -- sannse (talk) 19:12, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Forums What would be great is to link in with various forums, giving information about what they do and where they are, and letting the two communities build on each other. -- sannse (talk) 13:09, 24 February 2006 (UTC) What do you mean by a forum? -- Bikenotmed 14:41, 7 July 2006 (UTC) International or Local? Just a thought- I noticed that in the plans is a section on Crisis Lines. Is this planned to be an international list? Either way, I think it needs to be stressed that suicidal thoughts are considered a medical emergency, and the person should call their local emergency services (999/911/112 etc). I know it sounds like common sense, but that's something people lack in those kind of situations. From experience ;) Ronius 21:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC)